memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Palmer
(2260s-2270s) | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = | altimage = | altcaption = }} Lieutenant Elizabeth Palmer was a Human woman who was an officer in Starfleet, a relief communications officer serving aboard the under the command of Captain James T. Kirk in the 2260s and 2270s. ( ; ) Starfleet career USS Enterprise In 2266, Palmer manned the communications station during the night shift. At that time, regular nigh-shift bridge officers included Tora Rhada at the helm, Sean DePaul at navigation, Richard Washburn at engineering and Samuel Boma at the sciences station. During a surprise attack by a Shechenag vessel, Palmer was unable to decipher their machine-code-like message using the ship's translation banks. Palmer was grateful when Nyota Uhura took over for her. Uhura began a neuro-linguistic analysis, but realized it would take too long. She replied to them with a standard message that their broadcast was not understood. This enabled the Shechenag to respond in English and end the conflict. ( }}) In February 2267, Palmer was on bridge duty when the encountered a spacial disturbance dubbed Solid Space. The phenomenon disrupted Starfleet channels, and she was unable to reach any nearby starships to warn them that the Enterprise would exponentially increase its phaser output to bleed off excess power. After the crisis was over, Palmer was able to transmit the past day's logs to Starfleet. ( ) Later that year, Palmer was serving as communications officer during the Enterprise s second visit to Mestiko. ( ) She was also on duty several weeks later, when the Enterprise detected a garbled distress call from the . During the following battle between the Enterprise and the "planet killer", she made constant damage and casualty reports to Commander Spock. ( ) Afterward, Palmer was on duty when the science vessel was destroyed by a giant alien fighter escort craft that had pursued the Doomsday Machine for three million years. Palmer was able to pick up a signal from its pilot. The transmission cycled unpredictably and was inadvertently blasted at full volume on the bridge before she could tone it down. ( }}) In 2269, Palmer relieved Lieutenant Nyota Uhura when Spock ordered her to report to Deep Space Station M-33 and assist the station's staff in communicating with some Tholian prisoners. ( ) Palmer continued to serve aboard the Enterprise in the late 2270s. In 2277, Palmer manned the communications station while Lieutenant Commander Uhura was enjoying shore leave on the planet Macedon III. ( ) Appendices Background information * Palmer's forename was never given in the two Star Trek: The Original Series episodes in which she appeared. Her name was finally given in the short story, "Under Twin Moons", by William Rotsler. In the TOS episodes she was played by Elizabeth Rogers * The includes an image of Palmer on a section detailing notable Centaurans. However, there is no mention of her in the text, although her surname is included in a list of common Centauran surnames, suggesting that she was a native of Alpha Centauri. Appearances * * * * }} * * * * }} Reference * Connections External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet communications personnel category:starfleet lieutenants category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Humans (23rd century)